He Cares About You
by Midnight Eclipse713
Summary: Tails brings Cosmo back to life. But their happiness and celebration is cut short when they get a surprise visit... Oneshot R


ME: I am finally back with another fic! (Normally I have muses, but this is no time for fooling around.) Before you start, there are two things I need to say. One, this is single-chaptered. I'm not going to add a second or third chapter. Two, this is a tragedy. If you don't like tragedies, then it might be a good idea to hit the little button in the top left hand corner that says "back" on it. Now, if you are still here, then sit back and enjoy the story.

* * *

Everyone was there. Amy, Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, Cream, Cheese, Espio, Vector, Big, and Charmy had all shown up to see if Tails' experiment had finally turned out right.

"It's almost ready." Tails said, his hands beginning to shake a little as he pressed buttons and turned a knob on a huge machine.

He was nervous. He saw the positive results of the items tested earlier. Those gave him confidence. But he was still anxious and somewhat scared.

"Just a few more configurations." Tails said, trying not to sound scared as so the rest of his friends would be calmer.

He glanced over at the apple and the orange sitting on a nearby table. Those were the test subjects. They had been put into the machine as seeds and came out as an apple and an orange. He had even cut them in half and eaten a little just to make sure. They looked and tasted just like a regular apple and orange. Those reassuring thoughts kept being pushed away by one haunting phrase.

_You only get one try…_

He swallowed the lump in his throat and then took a deep breath. _It's now or never._ He thought.

"It's time." He said in a voice that was loud enough for everyone to hear. Since no one was speaking, he didn't have to talk very loud.

Tails walked over to the wall, opened a safe, and the safe inside the first safe, and then punched in a number combo on a dial pad. With a whisper-like hiss, the container opened. He pulled out the small object held within. It was a seed. But not just any seed. This was the seed left behind after Cosmo died. Tails walked over to the colossal machine and pressed a small, rectangular button. A compartment opened that looked like a CD drive, except that it had a circular indention in the middle instead of the usual indentions that would support a CD. He gently placed the seed inside the compartment and pushed the rectangular button once more. The compartment closed and the room became so quiet that you could hear the microbes gnaw. Suddenly, the machine came to life. One could hear and engine start up and the steady whirrs and hums that came from all around.

"Stand back." he said, calmly but sternly. "This could get dangerous.

Everyone shuffled to the back of the room as Tails reached up and pressed a yellow button that was lit up. He then briskly walked over to the rest of the group and turned to watch his invention at work. The whirrs got faster and the hums became higher pitched and the machine basically sped up. Then there was a bright flash and the room soon became illuminated with light. Everyone instinctively shielded their eyes with their arms until the light died down.

"Is it supposed to do this?" Sonic asked Tails, trying to talk over the sound.

"I guess it's never done a job this big before!" Tails said, raising his voice to reply.

The light became dimmer and the machine slowed down until the light completely went off and the machine stopped entirely. A tall door on the machine opened with a hiss. It then folded downward forming a ramp. Steam poured out of the doorway, making it impossible to see. Tails squinted his eyes and managed to see a shadowy figure standing in the doorway. Tails cautiously walked closer, hoping to see this someone better. The steam began to die down and Tails could see a hint of green on the head and arms of the figure.

"Tails?" he heard the figure say.

Tails recognized that voice. There was no mistaking it. The figure standing before him was indeed Cosmo.

"Cosmo!" Tails exclaimed, rushing forth to greet her.

They pulled each other into a hug, happy that they finally got to see each other again. The others looked over to see the happy scene, but soon afterwards began bustling about doing their own thing.

"I'm glad you're back." Tails said.

"Me too." Cosmo replied. "How long have I been gone?"

Tails paused to think and then replied, "About nine years."

Cosmo was surprised. "Have I really been gone that long?" she asked.

"Yeah." Tails said. "Everyone's changed since then…well, mostly everyone. Amy still chases Sonic around, but I think it's starting to wear on him. Look."

The two of them looked over to see Amy jump on Sonic and hug him out of joy. Even though they were at some distance, they could still see that Sonic's cheeks were a bright shade of red. They laughed a little at the scene and Sonic made a face at them. Soon enough, they were talking again.

"They look like they're having fun." Cosmo said.

"At least Amy is, anyway." Tails replied.

Cosmo laughed again. She soon quieted down and asked Tails a serious question.

"Why were you so intent on bringing me back to life?"

Tails paused. He began to blush a little, then hastily replied,

"You have friends here."

"And?" Cosmo asked, knowing that there was definitely something else.

"They care about you." Tails replied, knowing that she was on his case.

"And?" Cosmo inquired.

"Oh, fine then." Tails said, giving up. "I-"

CRASH! They turned their heads to see a colossal ship breaking through the wall. It was pretty obvious that the ship was Eggman's telling by the tacky colors and the corny decals that were on it. _Not now._ Tails thought. _Any time but now._

"What do you want Eggman?" Tails and Cosmo could hear Sonic say.

"I want all of the Chaos Emeralds!" Eggman yelled. "My tracker says that you have at least one here."

This was partially true. Tails had used a Chaos Emerald to power the machine that brought Cosmo back to life, but Tails also had a second Chaos Emerald stored away in top security-just in case of an emergency.

"Give me the Chaos Emeralds and I shall let you live!" said the ever-so-notorious Eggman.

"Not a chance!" Sonic snapped back.

Everyone jumped into action. Sonic started using his homing attacks, Amy pulled out her hammer, and Knuckles started taking out the robots that Eggman was releasing.

"What can I do?" Cosmo asked Tails.

"Follow me." He replied.

He took her hand and they ran off to Tails' garage. They got in the X Tornado and took off.

"What do I do?" Cosmo asked from the back seat.

"Lock onto Eggman while I charge up the lasers. Aim for the cockpit." Tails replied.

Cosmo found that this wasn't that hard to figure out. She moved the crosshairs onto the cockpit of Eggman's ship. It made a little beeping noise when she did so.

"It's ready." Cosmo said.

Tails checked his own screen and then pressed a blue button while saying,

"Fire round one!"

A flurry of lasers came out of the machine and homed in on Eggman. Only a few of them hit. They didn't seem to do much damage.

"Let's try the missiles!" Tails exclaimed, pressing a few buttons. "Lock on!"

Cosmo once more moved the crosshairs onto Eggman's cockpit and they locked on as Tails pressed a few more buttons and gripped the steer tightly.

"Fire round two!" Tails cried, pressing the blue button again.

About a dozen missiles came out of the ship and about a third of them hit. Eggman was stunned for a split-second, but was then right back in action.

"It's still not strong enough!" Tails said, a determined look spreading across his face. "Pull the red lever on your left."

Cosmo did so and a robotic voice said,

"Charging laser cannon."

Eggman was beginning to get a little tired of them pestering him so he sent out a few of his flying robots after them.

"We can't fire anything while the laser is charging or else it will delay it! Brace yourself!" Tails cried.

The robots came and clung onto the wings and tail of the plane.

"Fight them off! I have to keep the X Tornado in the air!" Tails said.

Cosmo did her best and whacked a couple of them off. But they kept coming. Tails looked at his screen and noticed that the laser was about a quarter of the way charged. Suddenly, the right wing was blown off, along with the robots on it. Eggman had fired a missile, annoyed that his robots were taking so long.

"We're going to crash!" Cosmo exclaimed, turning to Tails.

"The only place I can land on is Eggman's ship!" Tails said, having a little trouble steering the plane.

The plane did a few barrel rolls and finally landed on Eggman's ship, tilting on its one remaining wing and facing the cockpit.

"Come on," Tails said, getting out of the plane and picking up a piece of metal that had come off of the plane. "We need to get to the cockpit."

Cosmo merely nodded and followed Tails. The cockpit was actually quite close and they didn't have to walk far to reach it. Tails smashed through the window with the piece of metal and they both jumped inside. Eggman seemed to know that they were coming and had a gun in his hand. The gun was loaded with a newly manufactured single-shot laser ball. He whirled around in his chair and shot it at Cosmo. Everything seemed to be in slow motion at that point. Tails jumped in front of Cosmo and took the blow and then collapsed onto the ground, face down.

"Tails!" Cosmo screamed.

Cosmo dropped onto her hands and knees while Eggman sat back and watched the agony. He liked seeing Sonic's friends in pain and agony, so he decided not to shoot her just yet. Cosmo gently turned Tails over and saw the large gash in his side, crimson blood spilling and staining his white chest. Then Cosmo met horror when she looked into his eyes. They were partially clouded over and blankly staring back at her, a sign that he was already gone…

"Tails…" Cosmo murmured, taking his hand in hers.

His hands, as well as the rest of him, were getting colder and colder. Cosmo gently put Tails' hand back at his side and looked up at Eggman, a look of rage on her face complete with narrowed eyes and gritted teeth.

"You monster!" she screamed.

Cosmo took the piece of metal out of Tails' hand and was about to come at Eggman with it when she looked out the window and saw a glowing orb on the front of the X Tornado. Her eyes widened for she knew what this meant. She quickly, yet carefully grabbed Tails' body and ran out the door, dropping the piece of metal on the ground.

"Where are you going!" Eggman exclaimed. "Aren't you going to-?"

Eggman then looked out the window and noticed the X Tornado, the glowing orb bigger than ever. There was no time to escape.

"Uh-oh." Eggman said, and then a huge laser came out of the orb, blasting the cockpit of the ship.

This started a chain reaction as the rest of the ship began to blow up as well. Meanwhile, Cosmo dashed to the edge of the ship and jumped, hoping she would land safely. She was fortunately caught by Charmy who had flown over there to see if Tails and Cosmo were okay. Charmy transported Cosmo and Tails' body back to the workshop where Cosmo told her friends the unfortunate news. Some of them started crying and some of them tried to stay strong. Even the normally cocky and prideful Sonic had to wipe his eyes a little upon the loss of their friend. A week later they held the funeral. A few people came up and spoke, saying things like how smart he was or how nice he was and that sort of stuff. After Sonic made his speech about Tails being one of the best friends he ever had, it was Cosmo's turn.

Cosmo cleared her throat and began, "When I first met Tails, I thought of him as no more than a friend…"

She started off with when they first met and went on to when she first started to notice how she really felt about him. She told about the fun times they had aboard the Blue Typhoon and the crazy experiences with the Chaotix trying to hook them up. She then proceeded to talk about the time when she died for the sake of the universe and the time she was brought back to life. She then started speaking of the events afterwards with the crashing of the X Tornado and the ambushing of the cockpit where Tails died. She referred back to the time on the Blue Typhoon when the disco ball for the party came detached and Tails pushed her out of the way, saying that these two events were similar in a way.

"But most importantly, he taught me a valuable lesson. With friends, anything is possible. You just have to believe." Cosmo concluded, her eyes beginning to well up with tears.

Everyone clapped as Cosmo came back to the rest of the crowd and sat down in her seat.

"You did a good job." Sonic said. "Tails cares about you. He told me so."

Cosmo smiled a little, wiping her eye. Tails was buried on the same day. Cosmo still comes by every so often to put flowers on his grave. After all, she cares about him too.

_End_

* * *

ME: Eh, first tragedy, don't sue. I do know that some of these things may be inaccurate, but that's because I haven't seen all of Sonic X Season 3. Anyways, I hope you liked it and please review! 


End file.
